1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a composition for treating hooves of live animals, and in particular, to a packing composition for horse's hooves.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Hooves of live animals, and in particular, horses' hooves must be carefully watched to prevent drying, hardening and toughening of the hoof tissues. When excessive drying or hardening occurs the pliability of the hoof decreases so that the hoof is unable to expand or contract naturally in response to pressures and impacts, such as running and jumping. Various ailments are associated with drying and hardening of a horses's hoof including cracking, flaking, pain and inflammation and infections.
In the past, various ailments resulting from drying and hardening of horses's hooves have been treated with products intended to maintain a desirable level of moisture in the hooves, to stimulate hoof growth or to reduce heat, pain and inflammation.
The difficulty with the various liniments and treating agents that have been used in the prior art is that they can not be readily absorbed by the hoof tissue, particularly the hoof horn along the sole and wall of the hoof. Additionally, these products absorb water, urine, etc., which tend to accelerate contamination or further infection in an affected area. None of the prior treatment agents penetrate rapidly into the tough, dry and hardened tissues of the hoof and none are specifically intended to restore the normal pliability of the hoof to permit natural expansion and contraction.